


Status Update

by Dylanblackstorm



Series: Intrulogical stories [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxceit - Freeform, Fluff, Intrulogical, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-19 04:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylanblackstorm/pseuds/Dylanblackstorm
Summary: Today is the day. The day Logan and Remus are going to inform the other sides and Thomas of their relationship.





	Status Update

Today is the day. The day Logan and Remus are going to inform the other sides and Thomas of their relationship. The couple came to this decision after Virgil and Deceit told everyone they were together.   
The reason Logan and Remus had been hesitant about telling the group was, because the light sides do not have a positive opinion of Remus. Logan really hoped they would see that he and his clingy octopus really loved truly loved each other.  
The couple was waiting until Thomas summoned them for a video so they could tell everyone at once. Currently Remus was laying in bed and cuddling with Logan in the logical sides room and telling about how he thinks they should tell the other sides and Thomas. “We should pop up making out with each other and say that we are so gay together.” Remus told his boyfriend laying his head on his shoulder and wrapping his arms around Logan’s waist.  
“I was thinking a more subtle approach, but I appreciate you and your ideas.” Logan replied giving Remus a kiss on his head and running his hand through Remus hair. “We still have a little while before we start filming want to go grab some food?” The logical side asked the love of his life.  
“Sure,but the thing I’m hungry for is you.” The Duke told his boyfriend with a small smirk.   
“Maybe later,my clingy octopus, but for now let's just get some lunch.” Logan said sweetly to Remus. With that the pair headed to the kitchen remembering not to hold hands in case someone is in there.  
When they arrived in the kitchen no one else was there so Remus felt relieved that he wouldn’t get uncomfortable looks and backhand comments. The light sides always made a big deal out Remus just showing up even if he just wanted to see Deceit, because he was his only friend for the longest time.   
As the two sides began to eat Remus summoned tide pods and what looked like a glass of water then proceeded to pop the tide pods with his fork and drizzle the chemicals on his spaghetti Logan knew this was just par for the course when it came to Remus and what should and shouldn’t be eaten.   
Remus was used to the looks by now so he just continued to eat and drink what Patton hoped was water and what Logan knew was vinegar.   
After Logan was done with eating and Remus was done shoving chemical covered noodles into his mouth and drinking vinegar Logan felt Thomas summing him. “Thomas is requesting my presents and I think you should come with.” Logan told his boyfriend grabbing his hand so they could pop up together.   
“I’m down with that.” Remus said trying not to show how nervous he was about telling about the other sides. Remus knew the other sides (besides maybe Deceit) thought of him as Roman’s crazy brother and just put up with him, because he was a part of Thomas.   
When the two sides appeared in Thomas’s living room apartment everyone besides Logan flinched at Remus presents. “What is he doing here!?” Thomas asked looking around at his sides.   
“He is here, because I asked him to be here.” Logan said sternly.   
“Why” Patton, Virgil, and Thomas shouted all at the same time.   
“He is my boyfriend that is why I asked him to come here so we could tell you that.” Logan told everyone trying not to get mad at their preemptive hostility of Remus. Everyone was shocked by the news except or Roman who didn’t look that surprised instead just said,   
“I knew Remus liked you,but I didn’t know you liked him. So you are a couple now that’s a little weird for me. I give you my blessing, but if you hurt him I will have to introduce you to my sword.” Roman told the logical side. All of the other sides plus Thomas looked at Roman surprised. “I think we should listen to what they have to tell us.” Princey suggested to Patton, Virgil, and Thomas.   
“Ok, You are right,” Thomas said, “We should listen to them first.” everyone calmed down at Thomas’s words and stopped talking for a few minutes before Logan began to explain what happened.  
“Remus came to me in my room one time asking about a bunch of things you guys would rather not hear. I originally thought he did that just annoy me, but he was trying to tell me how he felt when he got too nervous to do so. He kept doing this for a few weeks before I told him to just shout what he wanted to tell me. He said I love you OK and now I'm going to drown in a vat of boiling oil.” Logan told the group taking a breath every few sentences. Remus watched his Lo Lo with loving eye hanging on to every word of the story of when he first revealed his love for him.  
“That sounds about right” Roman said   
“Well if you two are happy then I’m happy for you.” Thomas informed the couple.


End file.
